Online Bellas
by TeaQueenFanFics
Summary: In this story the Bella's don't know each other, Only online and yet they still go to Barden University. They arrange a meeting, what could go wrong?
1. Chapter 1 (02-28 18:25:59)

**Hey guys its Tea! This story is a first so i hope you enjoy it** **. Oh! This is based on something thats happening currently in my life! So uh, Yeah!**

_

A small brunette walked into her dorm room and shut the door after her. She sighed and put her bag down on the side of her as she sat down. Her blue denim jeans were all ripped, showing her pale skin. She grabbed her Phone that had a black case and a cracked screen, once she turned it on the screen lit up and it reflected on the shorties face. Suddenly the phone was buzzing madly.

[Becs._.47] I'm Back Bitchess!

[ChloversBeale] _Bonjour Beca!_

[CynthiaRoseThorns] _Sup Becs._

[TheRealAubreyPosen] _Hello, Beca._

Beca's emotionless face now had a grin. She always felt happier when her online friends would talk to her. They never seemed to call or face time because of privacy issues. AND because Bree was a control freak, Once Chlo/Beale started to tell everyone about her family Bree kicked her out of the chat. Also she invited her back so everyone got the message.

[Jesseter] _Ayeee, Hey becaw!_

[BenjiMenchi] _Hola Beca._

[LegendaryJunk] _Hey Beca!_

There were only two guys because bree doesn't really warm up to boys. But for some reason Bree was fine with these two.

[Becs._.47] _Don't put me on the spot, i don't like it._

[LegendaryJunk] _sorry becs_

[AustralianGirl] Yeah Yeah enough Chit chat, Chlo, Back to the hunk you were talking about?

"Wait- What?" Beca mumbled quietly and looked on the corner of her eye to make sure her roomate wasn't looking at her Weirdly. Beca returned her attention to the buzzing of her phone.

[ChloversBeale] _Oh yeah, Okay so he's like, 6'2 and he's got a real hot body, like a six pack and his eyes oh my lord, Its an Eyegasm._

[Becs._.47] _Ew, Yeah i don't need to hear about man meat,_ _AND your eyegasms._

[CynthiaRoseThorns] _Yeah, The precious Beca doesn't need this, i'll protect you ;)_

[Jesseter] _Aye, Becs mine back off._

[ChloversBeale] _Whats up with your Username Jesse?_

[Jesseter] _Its like Jester, but with my name._

They went on and on and on, So beca just lurked. Until one message got her excited, and it was sent from someone she was particularly close too.

[ChloversBeale] _Ohh, How stupid. Anyways, Guys! I have a purrrfect plan! Hah!_

[TheRealBreePosen] _Chlo. No, I've told you the rules and i have kicked you once, second time and You're out. forever._

"Ugh, Bree." Beca rolled her eyes, she knew Bree wouldn't do that to Chloe. The only private thing we all knew about each other was that, we all went to the ssme college. Barden University. Chloe and Bree were the only ones who knew each other in real life.

[ChloversBeale] _Okay, Okay, Me and Bree Talked about my plan and Pm and she thinks its actually a good plan!_

[TheRealBreePosen] _Alright, so we shall all meet up at the fountain, the one in the middle of campus. Everyone knows where that is, Right? cause if not i don't want you to come._

[Becs._.47] _Bree, Chill.We all know where the fountain is._

[AustralianGirl] _Ye. Listen to becs._

[LegendaryJunk] _Yeah!!_

[CynthiaRoseThorns] _Yea,_

[Jesseter] _Alrightt,_

[BenjiMenchi] _cannot wait!_

[TheRealBreePosen] _Alright, See all of you at 2 p.m. k?_

As soon as everyone started logging off so did Beca, She got dressed into a black cotton shirt with a plaid skirt. She also wore some black vans shoes. The small brunette made her hair into a wave-ish style and she put on a light glossy lip chap, after she got ready she simply sat on her bed and awaited for 2.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry this chapter will contain a swear**

Beca was rushing out the door, she had fallen asleep earlier when she was waiting for two p.m. A couple of minutes after she had left her dorm she tripped over the air and scraped her knee, then she had tripped again over a tree root. She finally got close to the fountain and she saw a gathering of people, they were laughing and giggling and it seemed like everyone was having fun. Beca looked at the people as she got closer, there was a red head with perky pink lips and soft looking skin. The red head wore a white short sleeved shirt and a cute floral skirt, paired off with some white Nike sneakers.

Beside the Red head was a Blonde, her hair matched the sun. And her eyes were the colour of the ocean, she seemed like she goes to the beach often. Then there were two guys, _i bet those guys are Benji and Jesse._ Beca thought, they both had short brown hair and one of them was wearing a flannel t-shirt with jeans and black on white striped shoes. The other wore a cape, a white v-neck shirt and some dark blue denim jeans. The boy in the flannel turned and looked at Beca, he waved and then said something to the other guy. Beca walked up to the four of them awkwardly and the eye contact on the small Brunette was intense.

"Hola!" Said the cape covered boy, He bowed and then looked to the others. The blonde girl had a stern look on her face, like she knew beca, was already beca. The red head had a grand smile on her face and her cheeks were pink "Hi! i'm Chloversbeale! aka Chloe!" She tilted her head and pointed at herself. "Ayeee" The flannel boy winked at beca and he smirked, "I'm Jesseter, Aka Jesse!" his voice was kind of light for a guy's average tone for his age. "Alright alright, Don't put too much attention on me. Its uncomfortable." Beca scrunched her nose as she leaned back from the crowd.

"Becs!" The flannel boy and the red head shouted her name at the exact same time. Beca looked to the corner of her eyes and then she looked up "Yeah... i'm Becs._.47 whats it to ya?" the brunette looked back at the group and raised her brows. Suddenly the small girl got tackled into a warm hug from Chloe. "Oh god! i've been _DYING_ to meet youuu!" Chloe's voice was high and it was filled with enthusiasm, Becs awkwardly spread her and Chloe apart, she wasn't used to hugs and she didn't necessarily really like them.

After everyone was there they introduced themselves. The cape boy was Benji- Beca kinda had a feeling the cape dude was Benji, He would talk about Magic 24/7. The big boneded blonde was Fat Amy, the slim bodied Blonde was Aubrey/Bree, and then there was this Long legged Brunette, She was Emily. Apparently no one else came so they sat on some nice green grass with a tree that provided shade since it was a hot sunny day. Everyone laughed and chuckled while Beca stared at Chloe and Bree as they were hitting each other and smiling at each other everytime they laughed.

"Hey, So i have a question for Chlo and Bree. Are you two like, a thing or?" Beca raised her voice so she would be heard. The girls laughed as they shook their heads "No no! We are just best friends!" Chloe squealed and Aubrey nodded. To be honest, Beca could tell that Aubrey wanted to be more then friends with Chloe, but it was very obvious chloe saw Aubrey as a friend.

"So, Becaw! how about you and I become, Y'know, A thang?" That Jesse guy made Beca Giggle a bit, but beca refused. Benji Chuckled as he stared at a new coming Girl. She had beautiful dark Brown hair, Light skin, and she was fairly tall. _Damn! too many Brunettes._ Beca thought. "Oh no-" The tall brunette stared at jesse as Jesse gave her a evil glare.

"You bitch." Jesse Stood up and glared at the tall brunette as the girl squirmed back a bit.


End file.
